Le reflet caché des émotions
by Larmesofblood
Summary: Une jeune fille pas si innocente que cela: voilà ce que je suis ! Je tiens à vous faire partager mon histoire : amour , désespoir , tristesse , joie ... voilà de quoi est fait mon quotidien ! Voulez-vous entrer dans mon monde ? Faites attention ,ça pourrait être dangereux !
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Et voilà une fanfiction un peu spéciale pour vous ! Je l'ai écrite à la sortie de Twilight: chapitre2 et je l'ai modifiée par après . Seulement quelques personnes l'ont lue et comme leurs commentaires étaient positifs j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager . En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant cela ... **_

_**Tout appartient (malheureusement ^^ ) à Stéphenie Meyer sauf mon personnage : Ariana Volturi qui sort tout droit de mon imagination. **_

_**Je suis une petite nouvelle ici , please ayez pitié de moi ( non non je n'exagère pas du tout ^^ ) et donnez moi votre avis positif ou négatif tant qu'il reste constructif bien-sûr ! ( et en plus je fais des rimes pour vous ) ^^ **_

**_Bonne lecture ..._**

Bonjour à vous nobles étrangers qui croiser mon chemin ,

Bien que ici tout le monde me connaisse , je vais vous faire l'immense privilège de me présenter à vous ,très chers humains . Je sais que votre cerveau risque très vite surchargé donc je vais être brève .

Je m'appelle Ariana Volturi , ou plutôt Princesse Volturi ! Non , je rigole , ne me prenez pas touours au sérieux , ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais vous tuez en claquant des doigts, quoi que … laissez tomber cette dernière phrase , je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer dès le début !

Mon père m'a éduqué de manière à ce que je n'abuse pas de ma suprématie , autrement dit : je ne dois pas être prétentieuse . Pourtant , mon géniteur ne se prive pas de l'être lui . Je ne le comprendrais jamais et je crois que je vais même renoncer à essayer de le comprendre ! Mais enfin , je m'écarte du sujet , où en étais-je ? Ah oui , ma présentation.

Je suis la fille d'une personne que vous devez tous connaître , le célèbre Maitre Aro Volturi , leader du clan Volturi et Représentant de la Loi avec ses frère Caïus et Marcus . Ma mère , elle , était une pauvre humaine sans valeur , un peu comme vous d'ailleurs , du nom de Valeria Golmeria Giovanni . Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne fait plus partie de cette vie , je n'ai donc pas de regret à vous annoncer qu'elle est décédée dans d'atroce souffrance en me mettant au monde en l'an de grâce 1969 . Dommage pour elle ... !Oh ... mais ne soyez pas désolés, inutile de verser ces larmes , la véritable épouse de mon père , Sulpicia , a pleinement occupé la place de mère pour moi , d'ailleurs je l'ai toujours appelé "maman" même si elle n'est pas ma génitrice .

Une des chose que j'aime le moins quand je me présente c'est de vous faire remarquer mon âge . Eh oui , vous avez bien lu , je suis venue au monde le 17 mai 1969 à Voltera ! Ce qui me ferait donc ... 43 ans ! Et bien non , ma merveilleuse nature me fige à jamais dans mes 19 ans . N'est pas magnifique ? Le problème c'est que les autres vampires me traitent comme une "gamine" ! En fait , je suis vraiment une gamine comparé à leurs 3000 ans , et encore j'ai arrondi très large !

Ici , à Voltera , tout le monde me respecte ! Remarquez, ils n'ont pas trop le choix si ils tiennent à leur vie ... euhmmm ... plutôt à leur éternité . Le dernier qui a osez m'attraper dans le but de me vider de mon sang a terminé en cendre sur le tapis ! C'est malin ... je venais de prendre les poussière, très difficile à enlever ces cendres en plus ... mais passons les petits détails insigniffiants ! Alors , oui , mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine et oui du sang circule dans mes veines , ce qui fait de moi un réservoir embulant pour ces gentils vampires . Mais la nature ne m'a pas abandonnée non plus , j'ai appris à me battre et grâce à ma force surnaturelle je peux même combattre des vampires ! plutôt cool hein !

D'un point de vue purement physique , je mesure environ 1m65 et je suis de corpulence un peu plus forte que la moyenne . Mes entrainement physique aux combats ont développé ma carrure et des muscles dont j'ignorais même l'existence . Le sport me permet d'évacuer mon trop-plein d'énergie , ainsi je pratique la course à pied , la natation ou encore la boxe ! La ressemblance entre moi et mon père est saisissante , les même cheveux noirs ( impossible à coiffer pour tout vous dire ^^ ) , la même démarche gracieuse , et surtout les même expressions . Je suis son portrait craché et je parie que si j'avais les yeux rouges je pourrais me faire passer pour lui . En parlant de mes yeux , ils sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère , ils sont bleus océans comme les siens . Mais ne plongeons pas dans cette horrible nostalgie ...

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites , vous allez pouvoir essayer de comprendre mon histoire,ma remarquable et invressemblable vie . Bonne chance et surtout bon appétit à ma famille !

_**Un petit commentaire peut-être ? un tout petit ? sérieusement : merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre . Si ça vous plait je publierai les autres ! Au revoir mes amis ...**_**:) **


	2. Le redoutable et redouté

- Tu n'est pas sencée étudier , me demande mon père de sa voix profonde dès que je pose un pied dans la sale du trône déserte . Bizarre... il est rarement seul .

Attention , c'est le jour de l'interrogatoire scolaire , quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à éviter ça ?

- Non , j'ai fini , la physique a eu raison de mes dernière neurones je suis crevée !

Mon père fronce les sourcils : pas bien . Qu'ais-je encore bien pu faire pour le décevoir ? Je n'ai pas étudier aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite , ou est-ce parce que mon vocabulaire n'est pas assez développé lorsque je lui adresse la parole ? Parce que oui : crevé ne fait pas partie du dictionnaire de Maitre Aro Volturi ! Pour tout vous dire , son dictionnaire personnel a la taille d'une blibliothèque municipale mais non crevée ne se trouve pas dedans .

- Oh excuse moi , je voulais dire que je suis exténuée .

Son sourire habituel reprend sa place sur son visage, heureusement pour moi : il est content !

- Voilà qui est mieux ma cher Ariana , tu sais que je préfère quand tu t'exprime de manière adéquate en ma présence !

Je ne répondrai même pas à ça !

Je me laisse tomber dans le trône inoccupé de Caius et j'attrappe sa toge noir de juge pour m'en faire une couverture . C'est fou ce qu'il peut faire froid dans ce chateau même en plein été . Et on est en Italie , qu'est -ce que ça serait si les Volturi habitaient en Alaska ! Mais bon , les vampires ne ressentent pas la chaleur ni le froid donc à quoi bon payer pour le chauffage ? Il n'y a que moi et Giana , la réceptioniste qui claquent des dent ici !

- Il me semble que tu te laisse aller au niveau scolaire et sache que je ne le tolère pas ! Veux tu que ta mère m'étripe , me demande mon père en restant bloqué sur la discusion " école" .

Oh ... l'occasion est trop belle :

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait te tuer mon papa chéri !

- Très marrant , illarant même , franchement tu , ...

- STOP, intervient la voix rauque de Marcus .

Eh , mais depuis quand il est là lui ? Mon père et moi arrêtons immédiatement nos enfantillages . Il est tellement rare que Marcue parle que cela nous choque à chaque fois ! Je vous jure que parfois on se demande si il est toujours avec nous où si il plane complètement . Il est devenu apathique depuis la mort de sa femme , Dydime , qui était aussi la soeur biologique de mon père et par conséquent ma tante . Elle est décédée aau cours d'un affrontement avec nos ennemis de toujours ,les Roumains , il ya de cela quelques siècles .

-Nous avons un procès d'ici 1h , tu peux rester si tu veux , reprit mon père sur un ton plus calme qu'auparavent .

- Merci mais je doute que Caius me laisse occuper son ...

*BAM*

Les portes anciennes s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer le redoutable et redouté troisième frère . Caius est le plus colérique , le plus sadique , cruel , impulsif , tout le monde le sait ( même les pauvres portes de la salle du trone ) !

Bien qu'il habite le même chateau que moi , je ne le vois que très rarement . Il faut dire que ce chateau est tellement grand ! Je suis persuadée qu'il me déteste , la seule chose que j'ignore c'est pourqoi .

- Dégage ! grogne-t-il en me voyant sur son trône .

Depuis que je suis petite , il me traite comme un chien , y'en a mare ! Je ne supporte plus la façon dont il me traite les seules fois que l'on se croise ! Pour la première fois dans ma vie , je le regarde droit dans les yeux . Je vois dans les siens la rage , la haine et aussi quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer .

D'un bon je me lève , lance sa toge à terre et sort en courant pour me rendre dans ma chambre . Dès que je suis sortie , j'entends mon père et Caius s'engueuler en italien . Stupide ouie de vampire ! En entrant dans ma chambre je découvre ma mère couchée sur mon lit avec un petit air innocent plaqué sur son visage . Evidemment , elle aussi a tout entendu , comme tout le monde dans ce maudit chateau ! Je l'ignore en commence à changer ma robe contre un simple T-shirt et un jeans .

- Tu sais , tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir , c'est dans sa nature depuis si lontemps , me dit-elle de sa voix douce .

- Ce n'est pas mon problème , je ne lui rien fait moi , et si une de mes vies antérieurs lui a fait du mal , je m'en fou ! Est-ce clair , lui hurlais-je

-Calmes-toi ma chérie , peut-être un jour le comprendras-tu .

- Si c'est si compliqué , explique moi ! lui répondis-je du tac au tac

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire .

Avant que je puisse l'interroger sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique , ma mère avait disparu de ma chambre . Stupide vitesse vampirique , bref , stupide vampire ! Mon père va être heureux quand il va lire mes pensées ...

Des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension roulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter .


	3. Tu n'es rien

**_Note de l' auteur  : Coucou tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre , bonne lecture ! N'oubliez de laisser un petit commentaire avant de partir ... Merci :)_**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une horrible migraine . Les evênements d'hier repassent dans ma tête comme un film impossible à arrêter . Pas de pause , seulement les scènes qui se suivent indéfiniment . Dans ce cas , une seule solution : 2 comprimés d'aspirine ! Et oui , il faut bien tout ça pour me calmer ... Je suis du genre boule de nerfs quand je suis dans un mauvais jour .

Heureusement , nous sommes Samedi , je vais donc pouvoir me détendre toute la journée sans avoir à aller à l'école . Car oui , même si ma famille et composée de vampires vieux de 3 millénaires et sans doutes plus intelligents que tous mes proffersseurs réunis , je dois aller à l'ecole . Chercher la logique dans ce monde !

Je décide de quitter ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine où Giana se trouve surement vu qu'elle vit ici . Nous sommes les seules à utiliser cette cuisine vu que nos chers amis vampires n'ont pas besoin manger . Eux , leur truc c'est plutôt de vider les petits humains de leur sang . Vous voyez le genre ou je vous fais une démonstration ?

Les couloirs du chateau ressemblent un peu à ceux que l'on voir dans les films d'horeur , froids , humides , éclairés par des torches, flippant hein ? Et pour rendre la chose encore plus effrayante , je rentre littérallement en colision avec un vampire . Mes sens ne sont pas assez développés pour que je puisses l'identifier à son odeur mais j'ai une petite idée de qui il s'agit quand cet inconnu s'empare fermement de mon poignet .

- Regarde devant toi la prochaine fois , l'hybride , ou tu risquerais de te blesser ! Le sarcasme dans la voix me fais bien comprendre qu'il se moque de me voir blessée ou même morte .

J'avais raison sur l'identité du vampire en face de moi . Qui d'autre que Caius ose me parler sur ce ton ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que vous le croyez ... Maitre .

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient le courage de lui répondre ça mais je veux lui prouvez qu'il n'est pas le seul qui peut faire preuve d'ironie . Il n'y a que pour Caius que j'utilise le signe de respect . Cela n'aurait aucun sens d'appeler mon père de la sorte et Marcus me l'a toujours interdit . Il ne reste donc plus que Caius , et vu qu'il est rare que l'on se parle , je ne le connais même pas .

Suite à ma dernière remarque , je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque mon dos entra en collision avec l'ancien mur de pierre derriere moi . Le bras droit de Caius m'appuyais sur la gorge pour m'empêcher de me défendre , tout son poids reposait contre mon corps . Le grognment qui s'echappa de sa poitrine n'avait rien d'humain . On aurait dit un animal enragé , et c'est ce qu'il était en ce moment même . Je ne voyais aucune trace d'humanité dans ses yeux noirs .

- N'oublie pas qui sont tes Maitres. Ton père n'est pas le seul au pouvoir et si tu tiens à garder ton joli cou intacte tu ferais mieux de me montrer un peu plus de respect !

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs qui me transpercèrent . Je n'arriva pas à soutenir son regard plus de 2 secondes . Son emprise sur ma gorge ne faiblissait pas et je commençais à manquer d'oxygène . Pas cool ! Même en étant hybride l'oxygène est vitale pour moi ... dommage !

Voulait-il me tuer ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions resteraient sans réponses car je sentais le voile de l'inconscience se dresser devant mes yeux . La noirceure m'envahit . Un dernier murmure m'échappa :

-Pourquoi ?

Soudain , Caius se recule et me laisse glisser contre le mur . Je tombe au sol , les yeux pleins de larmes suite au manque d'oxygène . Il me fixe du regard sans bouger pendant une étenité . Je crus un instant qu'il allait partir sans me répondre mais :

- Parce que tu est celle que tu est mais en même temps tu n'est rien . Rien pour moi , rien pour personne . Tu n'a rien à faire parmis nous cependant tu es là . Je ne peux rien faire contre ça !

Quelle réponce éclairant ! Merci et ... à part ça , quoi d'autre dans ta vie ? Je ne dit rien , me contentant de regarder le sol en reprenant mon souffle .

- Et d'autres part , je pensais que tu était plus doués pour te battre , je m'attendais à mieux !Dire que tu arrives à battre Démétri et Félix en même temps . Ca montre bien le niveau de la célèbre Garde Volturi . Une belle bande de vampire qui se font mettre à terre par une petite hybride qui ne sait pas enchaîner 2 attaques ! Dire que tous ces Gardes sont respectés , voire qualifiés d'invincibles . Si seulement ils voyaient ça , tous ces gens naifs tomberaient de haut !

IL eut un bref rire où je pus distinguer le sadisme et la cruauté . Dans un sens ce vampire me terrifiait , mais d'un autre , je voulais le battre,le clouer au sol pour lui montrer que finalement je peux être douée . Mais cela n'est pas évident : Caius est le meilleur dans ce domaine ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler , il a combattu contre les roumains , les enfants immortels et sans oublier les redoutables enfants de la lune . D'ailleus il a failli mourir dans un combat avec un loup,il s'en est sorti de justesse et en quelques morceaux . A mon avis , cela n'améliore pas son caractère ! Je lève les yeux sans rien dire vers lui , ainsi nous essayons chacun de percer le regard de l'autre . Sans grand succès pour ma part .

D'un vif mouvement il me repousse, puis traverse le couloirs

- Tu m'excusera mais j'ai d'autres chose plus importantes à faire que de regarder une malheureuse hybride geindre au sol !

Je n'ose rien répondre de peur d'attirer sa colère , alors je le laisse partit avant de me relever . Mon cou me fait mal , je parie que demain j'aurai une belle echymose !

Comme puis-je perdre tous mes moyens devant ce vampire ? Je ne suis pourtant pas si faible qu'il le dit , la preuve est que je suis capable de battre Félix !

Si il croit qu'il va pouvoir me traiter comme une esclave le restant de ma vie , il se trompe sérieusement ! Je suis peut-être effrayée par ce vampire mais je suis surtout très en colère .

Et j'ai aussi oublier de vous dire que j'ai un mauvais caractère , j'aime la vengeance ! Caius va en faire les frais ... tant pis pour lui . Ma vengeance sera terrible et surtout , jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'il m'a fait !

_**Note de l' auteur **__**: Fini ce chapitre ! Un petit commentaire svp ? svp svp ? Je serai gentille c'est promis ... ^^ **_


End file.
